


¿Es solo una fase?

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tiene seis años y está pasando por una fase de su vida en la que está todo el tiempo pegado a su padre. Y para que mentir, a Louis le encanta y se aprovecha completamente de la atención que le brinda su hijo. </p><p>Sin embargo, tiene que luchar consigo mismo para no acercarse demasiado, incluso cuando Harry parece querer hacerlo.</p><p>¿Caerá Louis en la tentación?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un día duro en la oficina

**Author's Note:**

> Este One Shot es una traducción de Just A Phase, escrito originalmente en inglés por smuttythings, quien dio total permiso para traducir sus obras si se daba un link al trabajo original (Aquí el enlace: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1008938)

 

Harry estaba en una de esas fases por las que pasaban todos los niños. Tenía seis años y, desde hacía un par de meses, prácticamente se había negado a apartarse de Louis. El niño ni siquiera le prestaba atención a su madre, parecía que solo tenía ojos para su papá. Y Louis odiaba admitirlo, pero le encantaba toda esa atención. Siempre había querido a su niño muchísimo, y ahora que el cariño le estaba siendo devuelto, no podía evitar la sensación de felicidad que le embargaba cuando Harry se retorcía en los brazos de su madre para correr e ir con él.

 

Era una fase, Louis lo sabía. No duraría para siempre, así que lo mejor sería que la disfrutara.

 

Louis se ganaba la vida trabajando como publicista y se las había arreglado para cumplir su cometido desde casa prácticamente desde que había conseguido el trabajo, pero alguno de los ejecutivos había cambiado de compañía y esta había empezado unos procesos de reorganización. Le habían dicho que, por el momento, tendría que empezar a trabajar en la oficina cuatro días por semana como parte de la nueva política de la empresa.

 

Louis había aceptado de mala gana, sin ganas de volver a vestir de traje cada mañana, pero especialmente, porque no quería estar lejos de su hijo durante todo el día. Harry iba a la escuela por las mañanas, pero Louis siempre lo recogía a la hora de la comida y hacía su trabajo el resto del día con Harry sentado en su regazo o jugando con sus coches a los pies del hombre.

 

Cuando el primer día en el que Louis tenía que ir a trabajar a la oficina llegó, Harry lloró durante una hora, suplicando por que Louis fuese a recogerlo a a hora de la comida para que no tuviera que quedarse en la guardería. Quería estar con su padre, eso era lo que siempre quería hacer. A Louis le destrozó el corazón que su mujer le arrebatara a Harry de los brazos para que se marchara a trabajar.

 

Terminarían acostumbrándose, estaba seguro. Pero odiaba que las cosas tuvieran que cambiar.

 

El tercer día que fue a trabajar a la empresa, Louis se estaba retrasando, así que corrió a la habitación de Harry para decirle adiós, pero el niño no estaba allí. Llamándolo por el pasillo, le preguntó a su mujer dónde estaba su hijo, pero ella solo le respondió que probablemente estaría en el baño. Louis comprobó ansiosamente el reloj, dándose cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde si iba a mirar si Harry estaba allí. Con el corazón en un puño, se fue sin despedirse de su pequeño.

 

El viaje al trabajo se desarrolló sin incidentes, pero cuando se detuvo en el aparcamiento y cogió su maletín del asiento del copiloto, casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando su hijo apareció desde los asientos traseros, sonriendo ampliamente.

 

—¡Hola, papi! —dijo alegremente mientras Louis se llevaba una mano al pecho, con el corazón acelerado.

 

—¡Harry! —exclamó, mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par a su hijo.

 

El niño intentó trepar hacia la parte delantera del vehículo, así que Louis lo ayudó, tratando de averiguar qué coño podía hacer.

 

—Quiero ayudarte en el trabajo, como hacía en casa. ¿Te acuerdas lo bien que se me da poner clips en los papeles?

 

Louis consiguió trasladar al niño con éxito a la parte de delante, colocándolo en su regazo, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado con incredulidad. Harry debería de estar en el colegio. Absolutamente, no debería de estar en el trabajo de Louis. Sin embargo, no podía evitar estar contento.

 

—Harry, no tengo tiempo de llevarte al cole, pero esto no es aceptable, ¿vale? —dijo, intentando sonar severo, pero la voz le salió suave—. Esto no puede volver a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Harry frunció el ceño con tristeza, pero asintió con la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia el pecho de Louis.

 

—Es que quiero estar siempre contigo —explicó, sus pequeños dedos jugueteando con la corbata de Louis—. Te quiero a más que a nadie.

 

Louis se obligó a no sonreír, pero besó al niño en la frente antes de comprobar otra vez la hora en su reloj.

 

Caminó rápidamente por el edificio, llevando a Harry agarrado de su mano e intentando no parecer sospechoso. Estaba bastante seguro de que sus jefes no estarían muy emocionados de ver que se había presentado con su hijo pequeño en el trabajo, así que se apresuró para llegar a su oficina, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de atención.

 

Su compañía ocupaba dos plantas del alto edificio, los ejecutivos en uno y los empleados como él en el otro. Al entrar por la puerta de su piso, vio a la recepcionista que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes y a los clientes. Louis se detuvo en su escritorio, con ansiedad.

 

—Hola, Sara —dijo, en voz baja, aún intentando no llamar la atención. Harry le apretó la mano, pero se quedó callado y Louis se sintió muy agradecido.

 

Sara lo miró, y al ver a Harry, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 

—¿Quién es este muchachito? —preguntó ella con la voz más aguda de lo habitual, con ese tono cariñoso que todo el mundo solía usar para hablar con los niños pequeños.

 

Louis la hizo callar, inclinándose para decirle:

 

—Mi hijo se ha colado en mi coche esta mañana, así que voy a intentar esconderlo en mi oficina. ¿Podrías avisarme si alguien va a visitarme?

 

Sara asintió, con alegría y Louis le besó la mejilla con alivio. Por último, Louis tiró de Harry hasta su oficina, en una de las esquinas de la planta. Estaba totalmente agradecido de tener una oficina propia y no uno de esos cubículos en los que trabajaban algunos de sus compañeros. Esconder a Harry en un cubículo hubiera sido mucho más difícil.

 

—¿Aquí es dónde trabajas? —preguntó Harry con asombro después de que Louis cerrara la puerta. Louis sonrió con cariño y dejó su maletín sobre el escritorio.

 

—Sí, cariño.

 

El niño miró a su alrededor como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa que hubiera visto nunca, corriendo hacia el ventanal para mirar hacia la ciudad a sus pies. Se encontraban en el piso número doce, así que no es que estuvieran en lo alto de un rascacielos, pero Harry estaba mirando el exterior como si así fuera.

 

—¡Papi, esto es chulísimo! —exclamó, sus manitas presionando contra la ventana.

 

Louis le sonrió con cariño mientras encendía el ordenador. Después, se dirigió hacia su hijo, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a él.

 

—Oye, cariño —dijo con suavidad, poniendo una mano en la espalda del niño y atrayéndolo hacia él cuando Harry se giraba para mirarle—. Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿vale?

 

Harry asintió rápidamente, con ojos brillantes.

 

—Cualquier cosa, haré cualquier cosa —dijo rápido.

 

A Louis se le llenó el pecho de calor y puso a Harry más cerca, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad arriba y abajo.

 

—¿Podrías ser un buen chico para mí hoy? Papi necesita que seas bueno y estás callado porque no esta permitido tenerte aquí. Así que puedes estar en este despacho y ayudarme a trabajar, pero tienes que estar en silencio para mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso, cariño?

 

Harry asintió de inmediato, echando su pequeño cuerpo contra el pecho de Louis, abrazándolo con sus bracitos alrededor del cuello.

 

—Puedo hacerlo. Puedo ser un buen chico para ti —dijo, bajando ya la voz a poco más que un susurro.

 

Louis le abrazó con fuerza, presionando la cara contra el hueco del cuello de su hijo.

 

—Te quiero, nene —murmuró, acercándolo más a él.

 

Harry se río en voz baja y se alejó un poco para darle un rápido besito en los labios.

 

—Yo también te quiero, papi —respondió, feliz, en voz baja.

 

A Louis le subió un escalofrío de emoción y sonrió, preguntándose cuánto trabajo tendría que hacer ese día.

 

***

 

Sobre las once, el teléfono de Louis empezó a sonar con una llamada interna y contestó con curiosidad, observando cómo Harry organizaba unos papeles poniéndolos en montoncitos junto a él.

 

—¿Hola? —respondió, cuando Harry cogió una de las cajas de clips y empezaba a ponérselos a los papeles de los montones, como si fuese el trabajo más serio del mundo.

 

—¿Louis? Frank va a verte —se apresuró a decir Sara—. Frank está yendo a tu oficina ahora mismo.

 

Louis ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para darle las gracias, colgó el teléfono y agarró a Harry, sin tiempo para encontrarle un buen escondite.

 

—Nene, tienes que meterte debajo del escritorio ahora y no hacer ningún ruido, ¿vale?

 

Harry parecía confuso mientras Louis tiraba de él hacia la abertura bajo su escritorio, intentando ser delicado a la vez que se daba prisa.

 

—Papi...

 

—Ni una palabra, ni un ruido, ¿de acuerdo? El jefe de papi está viniendo...

 

Apenas consiguió empujar a Harry bajo el escritorio antes de escuchar un golpe en la puerta y cómo esta se abría.

 

—¡Louis! —lo saludó un hombre mayor, acercándose a su escritorio.

 

Louis se levantó para estrecharle la mano antes de señalarle a silla que tenía delante, ofreciéndole asiento.

 

Mientras el hombre hablaba, Louis intentaba desesperadamente centrarse en la conversación, escuchando el nuevo protocolo para atender a nuevos clientes. Intentaba prestar atención, pero tenía a su hijo entre las piernas, jugueteando con el dobladillo de sus pantalones. Y, mientras el hombre seguía hablando y hablando, era obvio como que Harry se iba aburriendo gradualmente, hasta tal punto que colocó la cabeza en el regazo de su padre.

 

Y todo estuvo bien hasta que Harry soltó un fuerte suspiro, un suspiro que liberó aire caliente de su boca sobre la polla de Louis. El calor se filtró a través de los pantalones y la polla de Louis se movió con interés, con los labios del niño descansando cerquísima de ella. A Louis le entró el pánico, pero no podía hacer nada, solo sonreír y asentir mientras su jefe hablaba del buen trabajo que estaba haciendo y cómo le gustaría que sus demás empleados siguieran su ejemplo. Louis escuchaba e intentaba dar respuestas coherentes, pero se le estaba poniendo dura y la cara de su hijo estaba pegada ahí, acariciando su entrepierna por el aburrimiento.

 

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir antes de que pasara. Su hijo era un niño curioso y había algo endureciéndose bajo los pantalones de su padre. Así que, Louis sabía que iba a ocurrir y no pudo hacer nada cuando la pequeña mano de Harry tocó su pene. Intentó no gemir ante el contacto, apretando las manos en puños y centrándose en su jefe.

 

Pero la curiosidad embargo a Harry, que acarició la erección de Louis, vacilante. Demasiado pronto, el niño colocó los dedos alrededor de ella, como si intentara averiguar qué había dentro de los pantalones de su padre. Louis apenas podía evitar gemir ante la sensación, y mucho menos mantener su respiración de una forma normal.

 

Estaba mirando a su jefe, pidiendo en silencio que el hombre se callara y se marchara de una vez para poder alejar a su hijo de su polla, porque lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Era muy malo y se odiaba a si mismo por estar tan jodidamente duro bajo el toque de hijo, por querer más.

 

Su jefe parecía estar terminando su discurso y Louis estaba aliviado, forzándose a sonreír durante un minuto más, aproximadamente. Pero lo celebró demasiado rápido, porque Harry pareció haberse aburrido de acariciarle sobre los pantalones, ya que sus dedos se movieron hacia el botón de sus pantalones, buscando a tientas para desabrochárselos.

 

Louis podría simplemente alargar la mano y detenerle, pero conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que iba a soltar un quejido de desacuerdo, lo que alertaría a su jefe de su presencia. Y se dio cuenta de que su jefe encontrara a su hijo en su oficina sería mucho peor ahora que el niño estaba bajo su escritorio, tocando la polla dura de su padre. El hombre podía llevarse una idea equivocada.

 

Así que, dejó que Harry le desabrochara y bajare su bragueta, con la esperanza de que su jefe se marchara antes de que sucediera algo demasiado terrible. Pero Harry no perdió tiempo en bajarle un poco los pantalones, encontrando qué era lo que su padre escondía en sus pantalones. Además, no perdió tiempo en tocársela de nuevo y Louis tosió para en mascarar un gemido desesperado mientras los dedos de su hijo se cerraban alrededor de su polla, carne contra carne.

 

—Bueno, será mejor que me marche —dijo finalmente Frank, levantándose.

 

Louis entró en pánico, porque ahora no podía levantarse y no quería parecer grosero.

 

—Perdona, es que se me ha dormido el pie —mintió, intentando que colara haciendo una mueca y haciendo como si intentara levantarse y no pudiera.

 

—Siéntate, siéntate —insistió el hombre, inclinándose para estrecharle la mano de nuevo antes de girarse para marcharse—. Que tenga un buen día, Tomlinson —dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse, cerrando la puerta tras él.

 

Y tan pronto como se cerró, Louis no estuvo seguro de lo que debía de hacer, porque Harry básicamente estaba haciéndole una paja, de forma torpe y sin saber realmente lo que hacía, y Louis podía llegar a llorar de lo bien que se sentía. Pero no podía dejar que su hijo hiciera que se corriera. Eso era estar jodido de la cabeza a un nivel extremo.

 

—Harry —soltó de forma ahogada, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás lo suficiente pra que Harry saliera de debajo del escritorio si quería.

 

Pero su hijo se echó hacia delante, manteniendo la mano en la erección de Louis, mirando hacia arriba con expresión curiosa, su labio inferior escondido bajo sus dientes.

 

—¡Papi! ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sin imaginarse de qué se trataba, los dedos moviéndose por su longitud.

 

Louis exhaló una respiración entrecortada, con las manos aún en puños colocadas a los lados de su cuerpo, incapaz de apartar al niño, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

 

—Nene, eso no es para que los niños pequeños jueguen —se obligó a decir, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarlo de él.

 

Harry frunció el ceño, observando su pequeña mano.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y sabía que tenía que pararlo ahora mismo, así que relajó una de sus manos para ponerla sobre el brazo de Harry.

 

—Porque no —dijo en voz baja, deslizando la mano por el brazo de su hijo hasta finalmente apartarle de su pene.

 

Harry frunció el ceño más, sin dejar de observarle, y la polla de Louis estaba pidiendo a gritos algo de fricción. Algunas erecciones se iban solas, pero sabía que esta era una de esas que ya había llegado a un punto de no retorno. Necesitaba correrse. Lo que no podía hacer era que su hijo lo hiciera por él.

 

—Voy... voy a ocuparme de sto, ¿vale, nene? —dijo con dificultad, llevándose la mano a la polla, dándose un par de lentos movimientos—. No tienes que mirar. Puedes ir otra vez a hacer eso de los clips si quieres.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza obstinadamente, dejando caer su mentón en el muslo de Louis y observando cómo el hombre empezaba a acariciarse a sí mismo. Louis se dio cuenta de que dejarle mirar tenía que ser igual de malo que si dejase que Harry se lo hiciera, pero tenía la mente demasiado difusa como para que le importara. Necesitaba correrse desesperadamente y, si su hijo quería mirar, podía hacerlo. Podía llamarlo educación sexual o algo así.

 

Movió la mano con más rapidez, buscando su orgasmo, y observó a Harry con un interés inquebrantable, los dedos del niño hundiéndose en su muslo por la anticipación. Louis no podía evitar empujar su mano libre hacia los rizos de Harry, introduciendo los dedos entre ellos mientras estaba cada vez más cerca.

 

—Joder —murmuró, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo su orgasmo se construía en su interior—. Papi va a correrse ahora —exhaló, advirtiendo al niño, pero sin saber cómo explicarle lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

 

—Mhum —contestó Harry con interés y Louis enterró los dedos aún más en el pelo de su hijo, hasta que su mano se cerró en un puño, lanzando un gemido entrecortado.

 

Era jodidamente increíble y Louis casi se sintió decepcionado cuando terminó, dejando la mano quieta sobre sí mismo. No solo se había acabado, sino que ahora tenía que lidiar con la culpa de dejar que su hijo formara parte de todo eso.

 

Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hijo, para ver cómo había sido su reacción, y casi se ahoga con la visión. Aparentemente, en su lujuria, no se había dado cuenta de dónde se estaba corriendo y ahora Harry tenía su semen desde el pelo hasta la mejilla. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero brillantes, y Louis lo miró fijamente con incredulidad.

 

—Me has mojado, papi —dijo en voz baja mientras soltaba una risita.

 

Louis gimió, mordiéndose el labio, y deslizando el pulgar por la mejilla de su hijo, esparciendo el cálido líquido que caía por su piel.

 

—Lo siento, nene —dijo, haciendo una mueca—. No era la intención de papi.

 

Sin embargo, Harry sonrió, ladeando la cabeza y dejándola caer en el muslo de Louis, sus ojos brillando mirando al hombre. Su adorable sonrisa era contagiosa y Louis se permitió sonreír también, mientras se metía el pene de nuevo en los pantalones.

 

—Ven aquí, colega —dijo una vez tuvo los pantalones y la bragueta abrochados, estirándose para poner a su niño en su regazo.

 

Harry subió, sentándose en los muslos de Louis, con los ojos aún brillándole, con el semen aún en su pelo. Louis cogió un pañuelo de su escritorio y empezó a quitarle el semen del cabello del niño, evitando su mirada de emoción tanto como le fue posible.

 

—¿Te gustó hacer eso, no? —preguntó mientras Louis terminaba con su pelo y empezaba a limpiarle la mejilla.

 

Mojó el pañuelo con la lengua y frotó la piel para asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún rastro de su corrida que pudiera secarse en la mejilla de su hijo.

 

—Sí —respondió, simplemente, sin querer adentrarse en más detalles en ese momento.

 

Cuando terminó de limpiar a Harry, el niño se apoyó contra su pecho, dándole un besito en los labios, y Louis intentó recordar que seguía siendo su pequeño. Que siempre habían tenido permitido darse besos. No había necesidad de entrar en pánico.

 

—Puedes hacerlo cuando estés conmigo más veces —dijo inocentemente, abrazando a Louis cn fuerza—. Puedo ayudar, prometo que haré lo que me pidas.

 

Louis suspiró profundamente, acariciándole la espalda a Harry y dejando caer la barbilla sobre el hombro del niño.

 

—Como he dicho, cariño, los niños pequeños no deben dejugar con sus papás de esa forma.

 

Prácticamente, notó como el niño ponía un puchero, donde su cara estaba presionada contra su cuello, y lo abrazó con un poco de más fuerza.

 

—Es que me gusta cuando te ayudo con las cosas —murmuró.

 

Louis sonrió con tristeza, obligándose a no pensar en su hijo ayudándole en ciertas cosas.

 

—¿Por qué no ayudas a papi a organizar esos papeles? —dijo, con la esperanza de desviar el tren de pensamientos de su hijo—. No has terminado de clasificarlos, ¿recuerdas?

 

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás y sonrió a Louis.

 

—Sí, vale, puedo hacerlo —dijo.

 

Pero antes de hacerlo, le dio a Louis otro beso, deteniéndose lo suficiente como para que Louis sintiera la suavidad de los labios de su pequeño sobre los suyos. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces antes de que Harry se bajara de su regazo y volviendo donde estaba el montón de papeles, ordenándolos para juntarlos con clips.

 

Louis intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, pero los ojos se le iban constantemente a su hijo, su corazón derritiéndose cada vez que el niño le miraba y le sonreía.

 


	2. ¿Inapropiado?

A la semana siguiente, su mujer se fue de viaje de negocios. Louis intentó actuar como si estuviera triste al darle el beso de despedida, pero para ser sinceros, estaba diez veces más afligido cuando se despedía de Harry cada mañana. Así que cuando ella se marchó el jueves temprano, Louis le dijo que la echaría de menos, pero en realidad no le importaba en absoluto. Su mujer se había convertido más en una amiga que en otra cosa. Cuando practicaban sexo, tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejar volar su imaginación para poder correrse.

 

Y le daba vergüenza admitir que algunas veces, se imaginada a su pequeño, acariciándole con curiosidad la polla por debajo del escritorio, observándole con ojos inocentes. Pero una vez que llegaba al orgasmo, apartaba los pensamientos, sin querer reconocer lo que había hecho.

 

—¡Papi! —chilló Harry, corriendo a la cocina después de que la esposa de Louis se hubiera marchado.

 

Louis se rio y recogió a su hijo del suelo para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

 

—¡Hola, coleguita! —dijo feliz—. ¿Listo para ir al cole?

 

Harry se echó hacia atrás, dejando que Louis lo cargara por debajo del trasero, y puso un puchero.

 

—Me gustaría poder ir a trabajar contigo otra vez —dijo.

 

Todas las mañanas, Harry ponía cara triste cuando Louis se iba a trabajar, a veces rogando que el hombre lo llevase con él. Louis lo odiaba, odiaba ver como los ojitos suplicantes de su hijo se llenaban de lágrimas. Sobretodo porque sabía que no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

 

—Sabes que no puedo, nene —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero cuando te recoja después del trabajo, pasaremos toda la noche juntos, solo tú y yo.

 

Harry suspiró y se abalanzó sobre Louis para besarle en los labios, el tiempo suficiente como para que Louis se alejase antes de que fuese inapropiado. Pero Harry le besó la mejilla y luego el cuello, acariciándole la piel con la nariz.

 

—Me encanta cuando solo estamos tú y yo —dijo el niño en voz baja.

 

Louis lo apretó contra él, obligándose a no frotar la palma de su mano sobre el culo del niño de la manera en que realmente quería.

 

—Yo también, cariño —contestó, besándole el hombro a Harry.

  
Lo quería muchísimo.

 

***

 

Cuando llegaron a casa esa tarde, Louis pidió una pizza y escogió una de las películas favoritas de Harry. Sonrió mientras Harry le contaba como le había ido el día hasta que les trajeron la pizza y se la comieron en el salón.

 

Louis debería de estar molesto por el hecho de que Harry no había dejado de tocarlo en los últimos días, pero a él le gustaba tanto como al niño. A mitad de su primer trozo de pizza, Harry se arrastró hasta el regazo de Louis, acurrucándose al tiempo que terminaba de comer. A Louis no le importó en absoluto, así que pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura del niño para sostenerlo mientras comían.

 

Cuando terminaron, Louis sugirió que se pusieran el pijama para ver la película y Harry estuvo de acuerdo, yendo corriendo a cambiarse. Louis también lo hizo, y cuando volvió a la planta baja, Harry estaba esperándole con un pantalón de pijama, una camiseta y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

 

Se acurrucaron durante la película, cambiándose de postura, pero manteniéndose siempre el uno pegado al otro. Harry lo besó a mitad de la película y, como esa mañana, Louis tuvo que alejarse para que no resultara inadecuado. Y quizás toda su relación era un poco impropia, pero tenía que empezar a cortarlo un poco.

 

Harry se quejó en voz baja, acostado sobre Louis que estaba estirado sobre el sofá, y se subió un poco para besarle el cuello a su padre, haciendo que el hombre se estremeciera.

 

—Nene, céntrate en la película —dijo con dulzura, empujando con cuidado la cara de Harry con su nariz, tratando que se girara hacia la pantalla de la televisión.

 

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y lo beso una vez más antes de mirar a la televisión, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Louis.

 

 

Más tarde, después de que la película terminara, Louis llevó a Harry a la cama para leerle una historia, pero su hijo, como era de esperar, se quejó cuando el hombre se levantó para irse.

 

—Quiero dormir contigo, papi —dijo, entrecerrando lo ojos con desesperación.

 

Louis aún no estaba cansado, pero su mujer estaba fuera de la ciudad y no veía qué había de malo en que Harry durmiera con él por una vez.

 

—Vale, cariño, vale —aceptó Louis, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de Harry—. Vamos a la cama de papi, allí tendremos más sitio.

 

Harry se aferró con firmeza a Louis, que lo llevó por el pasillo hasta la habitación principal. Ni siquiera dejó al niño en el suelo, solo se dejó caer en la cama, con él entre sus brazos. Harry soltó una risita contra él mientras Louis lo sostenía firmemente con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y se desplazaba hacia arriba hasta las almohadas. Deslizó la mano un poco más abajo y se dijo a sí mismo que no lo había hecho a propósito, pero mantuvo la mano curvada sobre el trasero de su hijo sin poder evitar sonreír.

 

—Papi, tengo calor —se quejó Harry, retorciéndose sobre él.

 

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, porque Harry odiaba dormir con ropa y probablemente debería de haber pensado en eso antes de acceder a dormir con él.

 

Antes incluso de que le diera tiempo a contestar, Harry ya se estaba quitando la camiseta y los pantalones del pijama.

 

—¿Así mejor? —preguntó Louis cuando Harry se volvió a colocar sobre él, solo con la ropa interior. Deslizó la mano de nuevo sobre su trasero, cerrando los ojos al sentir las nalgas redonditas a través de la fina tela de sus calzoncillos.

 

—Mhmm —respondió Harry, empujando el culo contra el toque de su padre—. Me gusta cuando me tocas así.

 

Louis abrió los ojos para mirar al techo, rezando por tener fuerza, o quizás pidiendo perdón mientras toqueteaba el culo de su hijo, notando como su propia polla se endurecía bajo sus bóxer.

 

Vergonzosamente, llevó su otra mano al mismo lugar para acariciar a Harry, deslizando ambas sobre las nalgas del niño, consiguiendo una risita feliz por su parte.

 

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó con cautela, sobando la piel de su hijo a través de los calzoncillos, tropezando contra la cinturilla elástica.

 

—Sí, me gusta cuando me tocas —dijo de nuevo, casi en un susurro—. También me gusta tocarte a ti, papi.

 

Louis tuvo que contener un gemido, su mente viajando a aquel día en su oficina. Harry no lo había vuelto a mencionar desde aquella mañana, pero Louis lo había pillado mirándole la entrepierna de vez en cuando y se había preguntado si el niño aún pensaba en lo que había ocurrido.

 

—¿Ah sí?—preguntó sin aliento.

 

—Sip —contestó Harry—. Podría tocarte otra vez, papi. Podría hacerlo bien.

 

Louis deslizó las manos por la espalda de Harry, y notó la piel caliente del niño bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Se embebió de lo que sentía mientras bajaba de nuevo las manos, los dedos rozando la cinturilla de los calzoncillos. Apenas había puesto los dedos bajo el elástico de la ropa interior cuando Harry habló de nuevo.

 

—¿Puedes quitármelos?

 

La mente de Louis ya se había ido por completo y sus manos empezaron a deslizarse bajo la tela sin esperar a que su cerebro le diera permiso. Gimió profundamente en su garganta cuando Harry le ayudó, quedándose completamente desnudo, tirando los calzoncillos la suelo. Sin dudarlo, Louis colocó de nuevo las manos sobre el culo de Harry, apretando suavemente su piel. Sus nalgas estaban separadas, sus piernas a los lados de su cintura, y se esforzó por mantenerse alejado de la entrada al cuerpo de su hijo. La situación ya era lo suficientemente mala, lo sabía. No podía ir más lejos.

 

—Me encanta —dijo Harry, empujando las caderas hacia atrás, buscando el toque de su padre—. ¿Puedo tocarte ahora yo, papi?

 

Louis se mordió el labio, negándose a darle permiso a su hijo para que hiciera eso, pero queriéndolo con todas sus ganas.

 

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Harry levantó la cabeza, mirando a Louis a los ojos.

 

—¿Puedo? —preguntó de nuevo, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes en la oscuridad de la habitación.

 

Louis perdió todo el respeto que tenía por sí mismo mientras miraba a los ojos grandes y preciosos de su hijo y asentía. Sin embargo, la alegría del rostro de Harry quizás podría ser suficiente para que toda la situación mereciera la pena.

 

Se quedó tumbado en tensión mientras Harry bajaba por su cuerpo, deslizándose por encima de su polla dura en el proceso. Su mente giró y giró al ver a su hijo dándole un tirón a sus pantalones, sonriendo al ver el evidente bulto en sus bóxers.

 

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando Harry levantó la tela elástica, dejando libre su pene, y no tardó en envolver su pequeña mano alrededor de él. Estaba prácticamente temblando por la lujuria cuando su hijo empezó a masturbarle lentamente, agarrándolo muy suave.

 

El niño estaba más centrado de lo que lo había estado en la oficina de Louis, como si quisiera imitar cómo lo había hecho su padre.

 

—Me gusta —dijo, casi con una risita, con los ojos grandes y brillantes de alegría mientras masturbaba a su padre.

 

Louis sintió como las lágrimas se le apelotonaban en las esquinas de los ojos, viendo como su hijo le tocaba. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera zumbando, como si estuviera hecho de electricidad, y luchó por quedarse quieto, dejando que Harry marcara su propio ritmo.

 

—Nene... —susurró desesperadamente, tratando de que le entrara oxígeno en los pulmones.

 

—¿Lo hago bien? —preguntó Harry, aún acariciándolo lenta y suavemente.

 

Louis pensó en decirle que apretara un poco más y se moviera más rápido, pero no lo necesitó porque sabía que iba a correrse de todas formas. Así que, asintió, mirando a su hijo, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

 

—Es increíble, nene —se las arregló para decir, los dedos de los pies curvándose contra la cama—. Eres un buen chico.

 

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y dejó caer la cara contra la cadera de Louis, acariciándole la piel, contento. Louis podía sentir el aliento caliente de su pequeño en la base de su pene y ahogó un gemido al percibirlo. Y no estaba para nada preparado para que Harry le diera un beso junto ahí, justo al lado de su polla. No estaba preparado, así que gruñó, y subió las caderas sin querer, con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones completamente ido.

 

—¿Y eso ha estado bien? —preguntó Harry, mirando hacia arriba con preocupación.

 

Louis asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, demasiado abrumado como para hablar. Harry pareció relajarse entonces y sonrió de nuevo, dándole otro beso a su pene, y luego otro, su mano aún acariciándolo.

 

Y eso fue suficiente para Louis y se corrió con un sollozo seco, dejando que la mano de su hijo lo llevara al orgasmo. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas mientras su polla se descargaba a borbotones sobre la mano de su hijo.

 

Tenía la respiración irregular cuando terminó y Harry lo observó con interrogante, como si necesitara saber que lo había hecho bien. Louis sonrió con pereza y se inclinó para alcanzar al niño, haciéndole un gesto para que se pusiera a su lado.

 

—Eh —susurró, con las manos temblándole por el orgasmo y la voz ronca por haber estado en tensión—. Ha sido increíble, cariño —dijo mientras Harry se acurrucaba junto a él.

 

Harry parecía contento, y no dudó en echar las manos alrededor del cuello de Louis y rodear su cintura con la pierna.

 

—Te quiero mucho —dijo Louis, colocando la sábana sobre ellos y abrazando a Harry, acercándolo más a él.

 

—¿Beso de buenas noches? —preguntó el niño en voz baja, acercándose a la cara de Louis.

 

Louis sonrió de nuevo, con cansancio y se giró hacia su hijo, juntando sus labios con los de él. Esta vez no se echó hacia atrás tan rápido. Ya habían traspasado la línea de lo que era apropiado. Quizás también debería de disfrutarlo, al menos por el momento.

 

Mientras Harry se quedaba dormido apoyado en el hombro de Louis, murmuró:

 

—Eres mi favorito. Para siempre.

 

Y Louis sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación. No se lo diría a su mujer, pero el sentimiento era mutuo.

 


	3. Siempre

La noche siguiente, Louis había pasado horas diciéndose a sí mismo que no iba a pasar nada más. Que Harry dormiría en su propia cama y que su beso de buenas noches solo sería un beso sencillo y que no dejaría que su hijo le hiciera correrse. Lo había repetido una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero cuando se sentó en la cama de Harry y vio como empezaba a quitarse la ropa, su determinación comenzó a debilitarse.

 

—Nene, ¿no prefieres dejarte la ropa interior puesta? —preguntó Louis, un poco ansioso, mientras Harry se bajaba los calzoncillos.

 

—La etiqueta me pica —dijo el niño, dejándose caer boca arriba y tirando la ropa interior a un lado.

 

A Louis se le cortó la respiración cuando miró el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, intentando recordar lo que se había estado repitiendo durante todo el día. Se recompuso lo suficiente como para leerle a Harry un cuento, y cuando intentó darle las buenas noches, el niño frunció el ceño.

 

—Si no puedo dormir contigo, ¿puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?

 

Louis no podía decir que no ha eso, así que se tumbó al lado de Harry, apretándose contra él en la pequeña cama y poniendo la mano sobre el estómago del niño.

 

—Vale, cariño —susurró—. Estoy aquí.

 

Harry sonrió, removiéndose en su sitio. Cuando Louis se ofreció a taparle con las mantas, Harry se negó, diciendo que tenía calor. A Louis le costó creérselo, pero dejó que Harry se quedara destapado, deslizando la mirada por el cuerpo precioso y pálido de su hijo.

 

—¿Me acaricias a barriga? —preguntó, subiendo sus bracitos hasta que quedaron a los lados de su cabeza, todo estirado para Louis.

 

Louis sonrió y acarició con cuidado su vientre con los dedos de forma circular, como a Harry le gustaba. Era tan suave, tan hermoso, que Louis no podía dejar de mirarlo descaradamente.

 

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó en voz baja.

 

Harry sonrió aún más, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

 

—Siempre me gusta cuando me tocas —murmuró, claramente relajado.

 

Louis también se relajó, sin preocuparse más sobre lo que le había estado estresando todo el día. Dejó que sus dedos se movieran a la deriva sobre sus costillas y de vuelta por su ombligo. Era como si estuviera en trance, viendo como sus dedos dejaban rastros invisibles por la piel de su hijo.

 

Cuando Harry se durmió, sus labios separándose y su respiración volviéndose más profunda, Louis supo que era hora de irse. Pero la piel de su pequeño era tan suave que no pudo hacerlo. Lo tocó durante un largo rato, y finalmente se dejó caer al lado de su hijo, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo, la mano sobre su vientre y la cara pegada contra su hombro.

 

***

 

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, Harry estaba de lado y Louis haciéndole la cucharita. Su mano alrededor de la cintura de Harry, manteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo. Y Louis tuvo que acostumbrarse al ambiente que le rodeaba, intentando recordar dónde se encontraba. Con la mente aún adormilada, presionó los labios contra el hombro de Harry, dejando besos suaves sobre su piel y también por su cuello.

 

A medida que se iba despertando más y más, se dio cuenta de que no debería de estar haciendo eso, pero no pudo detenerse, y lo acercó más a él mientras continuaba besándole el cuello. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la tenía dura, su erección presionada contra el trasero desnudo de Harry. El niño aún estaba dormido, así que lo agarró por la cadera, rozando la polla firmemente contra él para aliviarse.

 

Mientras se movía lentamente contra su hijo, deseó no llevar pantalones de pijama, preguntándose como se sentiría si se los bajase. Contuvo un gemido ante el pensamiento y decidió dejar de ser estúpido, bajando la mano hasta sus pantalones. Después de todo, Harry seguía dormido. Quizás podría hacerlo sin que se despertara.

 

Así que, se bajó los pantalones y los bóxer un poco, lo justo para que su polla saliese hacia afuera. Era malo, lo sabía, y casi llegó a cambiar de idea, pero cuando Harry se desplazó un poco hacia atrás, su culo apretándose contra el pene de Louis. Este puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró la parte de su cerebro que le estaba diciendo que lo que hacía estaba mal, empujando las caderas hacia delante, buscando fricción.

 

Agarrando con la mano la cadera de Harry, Louis deslizó la polla entre las suaves y calientes nalgas de su hijo. Y esa vez, no logró silenciar por completo su gemido, su cabeza dando vueltas por lo bien que se sentía. A medida que continuaba empujando contra su culo, su polla deslizándose entre las nalgas del niño a lo largo de su hendidura, posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Harry, una vez más, dejando suaves besos sobre su piel.

 

—¿Papi? —murmuró Harry mientras se despertaba, estirándose un poco.

 

—Sí —respondió Louis con voz ronca, sin detener sus movimientos. Hasta estaba llenando a su hijo de líquido seminal por las ganas desesperadas que tenía de correrse.

 

Harry gimoteó con cansancio, empujando su trasero hacia atrás para que Louis siguiese usándolo. El hombre se rozó contra él un poco más rápido, su respiración cada vez más irregular contra la piel de su hijo.

 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Harry, su voz un poco ronca al murmurar.

 

Louis gimió en voz baja sobre la oreja de Harry, sus labios capturando el cartílago de la misma. Estaba cerca, su pene palpitando contra la piel de su pequeño.

 

—Esto hace que papi se sienta bien —soltó, entre suspiros—. Como cuando me tocaste la polla, ¿vale?

 

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento antes de girarse un poco, intentando ver a Louis.

 

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

 

Louis gruñó por el placer, follándose la piel de su hijo más rápido, sintiendo como iba a explotar.

 

—Ya me estás ayudando, nene —se las arregló para decir de forma ahogada—. Dejando que papi se restriegue contra tu culo... Eres un buen chico, ¿eh?

 

Harry asintió y Louis lo agarró con más fuerza, sintiendo como su orgasmo empezaba a construirse en su interior. Perdió el aliento un poco, las piernas temblándole mientras se acercaba más y más.

 

—Solo soy un buen chico para ti —dijo Harry con dulzura y siendo completamente sincero—. Solo quiero ser tuyo.

 

Louis deslizó la mano hacia abajo mientras sus caderas se movían más rápido hacia su clímax y sus dedos tocaron el pequeño pene flácido de su hijo. Y entonces se corrió, fuertemente, su orgasmo alcanzándolo como nunca antes le había pasado, y dejó escapar gemidos que se acercaban más a ser gruñidos mientras su polla se descargaba sobre el trasero y la espalda de su hijo. Enterrando la cara en el cuello de Harry y frotándose contra él hasta que se terminó de correr. Y entonces cesó sus acometidas, respirando con dificultad mientras se dejaba caer relajado en la cama.

 

Harry empezó a reírse en voz baja y Louis sonrió contra su cuello, dándole otro besito. A medida que su mente se despejaba, Louis se dio cuenta de que aún tenía los dedos alrededor del pene de su hijo. Pero no movió la mano, permitiéndose tocarlo por un tiempo, sus dedos apenas moviéndose.

 

—Me has mojado otra vez, papi —dijo Harry contento mientras sus risitas desaparecían.

 

Louis sonrió de nuevo, deslizando la mano más abajo del pequeño miembro de su hijo para acariciarle los testículos.

 

—Pues sí, ¿eh? —susurró, rozando con la nariz su hombro.

 

—Sí —respondió en una exhalación el niño—. Pero me ha gustado.

 

Louis soltó una risa, con incredulidad por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No tenía ni idea de cómo pararlo y no podía seguir haciéndolo cuando su mujer volviera. No podía enterarse, lo sabía de sobra.

 

—Será mejor que nos demos una ducha, amor —dijo Louis, sintiéndose desarmado por el orgasmo que acababa de tener y más feliz que en mucho tiempo, simplemente por tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos de esa forma.

 

Frotó su pulgar de nuevo contra el pene de Harry, sabiendo que era algo inútil, pero aún queriendo tocarle.

 

La curiosidad viajó por su ser y se echó hacia atrás, empujando a Harry para que se quedara tumbado boca arriba. Eso consiguió que el niño soltara un quejido mientras él se sentaba, pero Louis se movió sobre él, a horcajadas sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

 

—Has sido muy buen chico —murmuró, cerniéndose sobre la cara de su hijo—. Creo que te mereces unos besos.

 

A Harry se le iluminó la cara y asintió, alargando los brazos para tirar de Louis hacia abajo.

 

—¿Sí? —susurró Louis, dejándose caer para juntar los labios con los de Harry con suavidad—. ¿Quieres que te bese por todas partes?

 

Harry asintió de nuevo y Louis le besó una vez más, absteniéndose de meterle la lengua en la boca, pero dejando que sus labios permanecieran contra los de Harry. Saboreó el momento, besándolo largo y tendido, hasta que finalmente se apartó un poco para besarle el cuello, pasando la lengua por su piel. Harry se rio un poco, su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose bajo el de Louis, y este sonrió mientras continuaba moviéndose.

 

Besó el pecho del niño, y luego más allá, más abajo, donde sabía que no debería de besarle y donde más quería hacerlo. Primero, la cadera, a continuación el pliegue entre la pierna y su torso y después se desvió para besar el pene de su pequeño.

 

—Papi —soltó una carcajada Harry, removiéndose un poco más—. Me haces cosquillas.

 

Louis sonrió, mirando la cara feliz de su hijo, y presionó los labios con más firmeza en el mismo lugar.

 

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó en voz baja.

 

Harry se retorció, pero asintió contento.

 

—Sí, me gustan tus besos —dijo a través de una sonrisa.

 

Louis sonrió, empujando la nariz contra la suave piel de su hijo antes de mirar hacia arriba y meterse su pene en la boca, para probarlo como de verdad quería. Harry parecía confundido, pero no molesto mientras Louis se la chupaba. Se puso un poco dura entre sus labios, lo mejor que Harry podía hacer, y eso era más que suficiente para Louis.

 

Cuando por fin se apartó, levantó a Harry y se lo llevó a la ducha. Mientras Louis frotaba sus dedos llenos de jabón entre las nalgas del niño para asegurarse de que todo su semen había desaparecido, Harry habló, vacilante:

 

—¿Sabes cuándo te metiste mi cosita en tu boca? —preguntó pensativo.

 

—¿Mhmm? —dijo Louis, deslizando el jabón sobre el culo de Harry, masajeándole.

 

—A lo mejor... podría meterme la tuya en la boca —soltó como si acabara de tener una revelación—. ¿Crees que te haría sentir bien?

 

Si Louis no se acabara de correr, probablemente tendría una erección de nuevo, solo con oír una sugerencia como esa de los labios de su hijo.

 

—Probablemente lo haría, sí —respondió, sonriendo.

 

Harry asintió, pareciendo satisfecho consigo mismo.

 

—Entonces, ¿puedo?

 

Louis cogió al niño entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

 

—Más tarde, cariño —contestó, dándole un beso en los labios.

 

***

 

Más tarde, esa noche, Louis cargó a Harry hasta su habitación, tendiéndolo en la cama. Los dos se desnudaron y Louis observó como su pequeño se colocaba entre sus piernas, cogiendo la polla de su padre entre sus manos. Lo miró con asombro mientras el niño deslizaba sus labios sobre la punta, con sus ojos grandes e inocentes brillando hacia Louis.

 

A pesar de que a Harry no le cabía mucho en la boca, Louis se corrió a los pocos minutos solo por ver y sentir la lengua de su hijo recorriéndole el pene. Louis dejó a Harry mojado de nuevo, con su semen goteándole de la boca hasta la barbilla. Nunca había visto nada parecido, tan sexy.

 

***

 

Cuando su mujer volvió a casa, Louis había pasado todas y cada una de las noches en las que ella había estado fuera con su hijo, tocándole y siendo tocado. Habían caído en una pequeña rutina en los últimos días que estuvieron solos y Louis ni siquiera esperaba intentar romper esos hábitos que habían formado.

 

Harry sabía que su madre no podía enterarse de lo que hacían y eso le puso triste.

 

Louis no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando los tres se sentaron en la sala de estar para ver la televisión la primera noche que su mujer estuvo en casa. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo y no paraba de mirar a Louis, obviamente, con anhelo de estar más cerca de él.

 

Esa noche, su esposa llevó a Harry a la cama después de que Louis le diera las buenas noches, y fue a su habitación lamentándose, cayendo en la cama y echando de menos a su hijo. Cuando su esposa entró en la habitación y le besó, se dio cuenta de que odiaba el sabor de sus labios.

 

Mucho después de que ella se quedara dormida, Louis seguía despierto, con ganas de su pequeño. Así que salió de la cama en silencio y cruzó el pasillo hasta el cuarto de su hijo, cerrando la puerta tras él. Harry estaba dormido, pero cuando Louis se metió en la cama con él, se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios, acercando a su padre hacia él.

 

—Te echaba de menos —susurró Louis, apretándose contra el niño e inclinándose para besarle.

 

Harry se aferró a sus hombros, manteniendo a Louis cerca.

 

—Quédate conmigo —suplicó, envolviendo una pierna alrededor de la cintura de su padre.

 

Louis se quedó hasta que el niño se volvió a dormir, acunando su cuerpo y deslizando las manos sobre su piel. Se quedó un rato después de eso, recordándose una y otra vez que no podía quedarse a dormir allí aunque lo quisiera más que nada en el mundo. Cuando finalmente volvió a la habitación de matrimonio, metiéndose en su cama, intentó no pensar en como Harry iba a despertarse solo.

 

***

 

Y eso también se convirtió en una costumbre. Esperar a que su mujer se durmiera y escabullirse hasta la habitación de su hijo para tocarle. Desnudarse y rozar sus penes el uno contra el otro, besando a su hijo mientras se corría sobre su piel. Dejar que Harry se la chupase, que le masturbase. Sosteniendo la pequeña polla de su hijo entre sus dedos o acariciándole las nalgas. Deseaba sentirse peor por toda la situación, pero era en esos momentos, escondiéndose en la oscuridad y pegado contra su hijo, cuando mejor se sentía.

 

Una vez, después de pasar una hora abrazado al cuerpo precioso de Harry, salió de la habitación del pequeño para volver a meterse en su cama y su mujer se removió, despertándose. No le preguntó nada, aún medio dormida, pero se inclinó contra él y le dio un beso; y Louis se preguntó si podía sentir el sabor de su hijo en su boca.

 

Y un día, todo cambió cuando ella volvió del trabajo, angustiada. Le explicó que su jefe quería que se quedara trabajando hasta el turno de noche, y que no llegaría a casa hasta la medianoche. Louis la animó a que aceptara la propuesta. Era más dinero, después de todo, y no tenía que ser para siempre. Se lo dijo con una sonrisa amable, diciéndole que aún podría ver a Harry por la mañana y los fines de semana.

 

A la semana siguiente, recogió a Harry de la guardería después del trabajo y esa noche lo tuvo todo para él. El humor de Harry mejoró drásticamente y el de Louis también.

 

Harry se pasó toda la noche en el regazo de Louis, a horcajadas, y Louis no podía dejar de sonreír mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, se sacaba la polla fuera y dejaba que Harry le tocara, sin ninguna prisa por correrse. Al fin y al cabo, tenían toda la noche para disfrutar.

 

—Buen chico —suspiró feliz, deslizando suavemente el pulgar por la mejilla de Harry.

 

Harry se rio, su pequeña mano acariciando la polla de Louis, y se dejó caer contra el pecho de su padre, empujando la cara hasta su cuello.

 

—Eres al que más quiero, papi —dijo contento.

 

A Louis se le paró el corazón ante esas palabras que había oído decir a su hijo miles veces, unas palabras que siempre le hacían sentirse mareado. Deslizó la mano por debajo de la camiseta de Harry, haciendo círculos con los pulgares sobre su vientre.

 

—Tú también eres al que más quiero, nene —respondió, besándole el hombro.

 

***

 

Su esposa nunca se enteró de nada, pero los abandonó al año siguiente, cansada de intentar recuperar el afecto perdido de Louis y frustrada por el hecho de que su hijo ni siquiera le prestase atención. Nunca juntó las piezas del puzzle. Probablemente pensarlo sería demasiado inverosímil como para considerarlo. A veces, ni siquiera Louis podía creérselo.

 

—¿Se ha ido mamá para siempre? —preguntó Harry, de pie y nervioso en el vano de la puerta de la habitación de Louis después de que su mujer se hubiera llevado las maletas con sus últimas cosas.

 

—Me temo que sí, coleguita —dijo Louis, más o menos esperando que Harry estuviera preocupado o triste.

 

En cambio, el niño dio un paso en la habitación, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y mirando a Louis con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

—Entonces, ¿puedo dormir aquí contigo? ¿Todas las noches?

 

Louis sonrió, cogiendo a Harry y llevándolo a la cama con él.

 

—Sí, cariño —susurró sonriendo y sosteniendo a su hijo cerca de su cuerpo.

 

Y pensó en el pasado, en qué hubiera ocurrido si Harry no se hubiera colado en su coche aquella mañana o si su jefe no hubiera entrado en su despacho y le hubiera dado un largo discurso. Se lo preguntó, pero no quería saber la respuesta. Le gustaba la realidad que estaba viviendo, aquella en la que tenía a su pequeño entre sus brazos y sus suaves labios presionados contra los suyos. Le gustaba la realidad en la que la pequeña _fase_ de Harry no tenía final.

 

**FIN.**

 


End file.
